This application relates to holographic optical elements, and more particularly, to color filter arrays and microlens arrays formed from holographic optical elements for use in radiation sensor arrays.
Semiconductor radiation sensors can be fabricated on a common semiconductor substrate to form a sensing array. Each radiation sensor is responsive to radiation to produce an output that is a measurement of the amount of received radiation. An input optical device, such as a lens array or an optical filter array, may be placed in the input optical path of the input radiation to control or manipulate the input radiation in order for the input radiation to be properly received by the sensor pixels of the sensing array.